


Lazy Day Off

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck fuck on a day off. That's the entire fic.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Lazy Day Off

“Hyuck,you need to wake up.” Mark said, nudging the younger boy’s shoulder.

“Five more minutes.” Donghyuck mumbled as he rolled over.

“It’s already past noon. You shouldn’t sleep this late.” Mark replied, nudging Donghyuck more firmly. Knowing the rapper wasn’t going to give up, Donghyuck rolled over again and glared at Mark as angrily as he could.

“I’m awake.” Donghyuck said, shoving past Mark to go to the bathroom. Mark laid down on the other’s bed and pulled out his phone as he waited for Donghyuck to come back. Returning to his room and slamming the door to alert the rapper of his presence, Donghyuck climbed back into bed and pulled the blanket over himself and Mark, “I may be awake but I’m not getting out of bed. And you’re not going anywhere either.”

They had no schedules and Mark didn’t really mind spending his day in the Donghyuck’s bed, he’d planned on spending it with the other boy anyway. Mark shrugged and put his phone on Donghyuck’s nightstand, “Ok. What do you feel like doing if we aren't going anywhere?” 

Donghyuck smirked back, “I mean if we’re already in bed…” 

Mark knew what Donghyuck had in mind but decided to tease the other boy a little first. “Well there’s one problem. We promised Johnny we’d always lock the door if we were planning on doing anything and you didn’t lock the door before getting into bed.”

Donghyuck didn’t respond to Mark, instead he threw the blanket off of them and locked the door. As he walked back Donghyuck saw Mark shaking his head and pretending to be disappointed that Donghyuck broke his own rule. Climbing back into bed once again Donghyuck turned to the older boy, “You should feel honored that I like your dick enough to get out of bed. Speaking of which.”

Donghyuck reached down and started groping Mark. The rapper was already half hard knowing what was going to happen and it didn’t take very long before Mark’s erection was forming a very prominent tent in his light grey sweatpants. Starting to stroke Mark’s cock through the fabric Donghyuck leaned in to kiss along Mark’s neck. 

Donghyuck had always been good at giving handjobs and it wasn’t long before a noticeable wet spot was forming on the front of Mark’s sweatpants. Trying to keep the stain from getting any larger, as well as wanting more direct contact, Mark grabbed onto Donghyuck’s wrist. Already missing the friction of Donghyuck's hand on his dick, Mark hastily yanked his sweatpants down to his thigh and led the younger’s hand back to his cock. Donghyuck resumed his stroking and pulled back from the other’s neck. “You’re needier than normal today.”

“I figured you might have something like this in mind.” Mark said, pausing to let out a moan as Donghyuck played with the head of his aching cock, “And I’ve been thinking about it all morning but I knew you were tired so I let you sleep.”

A little touched, Donghyuck smiled at the rapper. “Well then you deserve a special reward. What do you want me to do? Anything you want.”

Mark was shocked, Donghyuck had never given him so much control and he needed a minute. Wracking his brain Mark tried to think of something he’d always wanted to try with the other boy before deciding what he'd ask for. "I’ve always thought it would be hot if a guy kept all his clothes on and just kind of unzipped his pants and fucked me while I was totally naked. I know topping isn’t your favorite thing and it’s fine if you don’t want to but-”

“Mark.” Donghyuck could tell the other boy was beginning to ramble and figured it would be easiest to just cut him off. “Just because it's not my favorite thing doesn’t mean I won’t do it.”

Now it was Mark’s turn to feel touched. Leaning forward he kissed the other gently, “You’re literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I definitely don’t deserve you.”

“I know.” Donghyuck said cheekily. “Now take your clothes off, I’ll go grab the lube.” 

Mark practically leapt off the bed, stripping in record time and when Donghyuck had returned with the half empty bottle Mark was laying on his stomach and reaching back to spread his firm cheeks and expose a tight pink hole. Although he preferred bottoming, Donghyuck couldn’t deny the older boy had a really nice ass. 

Looking at the younger Mark saw that while he was up Donghyuck had changed out of his sweatpants and put on jeans. Seeing the older boy’s confusion Donghyuck explained, “You said you wanted a guy to just unzip his pants and fuck you. Sweatpants don’t have a zipper so I had to change.” Satisfied with the answer Mark rested his cheek against the bed below him and waited for Donghyuck to start prepping him. 

Squirting some lube onto his fingers, Donghyuck pushed his index finger into the older boy. Although Donghyuck rarely topped he’d played with Mark's ass enough to know he wasn’t a huge fan of being treated gently. Setting a medium pace Donghyuck fucked into Mark, adding a second finger after a minute and stretching the older boy’s incredibly tight hole. 

As good Donghyuck's fingers felt Mark was too excited about getting to experience one of his fantasies. Lifting his head, Mark turned and stared straight into Donghyuck’s eyes, “No more prep Hyuck. I’ll be fine.”

Taking the other’s word for it Donghyuck pulled his fingers out and unzipped his jeans. Squirting some more lube onto his hand Donghyuck stroked himself a few times, getting himself fully hard, before leaning forward and pressing the head of his dick against Mark’s hole. With one smooth thrust Donghyuck slid all the way inside Mark, letting out a moan at the tight heat enveloping his cock.

Once Mark signaled he was ready Donghyuck started thrusting into the older boy. After a few grunts from Mark telling him to go faster Donghyuck found a pace that was enough for the other. Each thrust making the denim from Donghyuck’s jeans rub against Mark's ass and he loved it. 

After a little while of getting fucked doggy style Mark wanted to change positions. Mark groaned out his request for Donghyuck to pull out and once the younger had done what he was asked Mark flipped them over. Sliding his way down Donghyuck shaft Mark looked at the boy below him. Donghyuck’s cheeks were flushed and he was biting his lip at the feeling of Mark clenching around him. He looked stunning. But as good as Donghyuck looked the hottest part in Mark’s opinion was the knowledge that while the younger was almost completely dressed he was totally exposed. 

Beginning to bounce, Mark’s moans started getting louder. Mark normally wasn’t very loud during sex but he couldn’t keep quiet. His ass had been rubbed raw from Donghyuck’s jeans and the skin was a bright red and that combined with Donghyuck’s dick hitting his prostate every few bounces was making Mark see stars. In an attempt to keep the other quiet Donghyuck reached up and clamped a hand over Mark's mouth.

Donghyuck knew the rapper was loving every second of this and assumed it wouldn't be long before he came. Reaching forward Donghyuck curled a hand around Mark’s throbbing cock and started stroking him. Mark, feeling the sensation and knowing he wouldn’t last long with the added stimulation, froze mid-bounce. A little confused, Donghyuck let go of the older boy’s cock and asked why he’d stopped riding him. Blushing a little Mark answered, “As good as it feels I know you like being fucked and I don’t wanna cum yet because I probably won't be able to go again.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Donghyuck reassured him, thrusting up into Mark to prove it. Letting out another loud moan Mark started bouncing again but Donghyuck didn’t stop fucking up into the rapper. Donghyuck took the older boy's aching cock back into his hand and continued jerking Mark off. Within a minute Mark was cumming, spilling his release over Donghyuck’s fingers and some even landing onto the younger’s shirt. Although Mark stopped moving Donghyuck kept thrusting into Mark, fucking him through his orgasm. Once he'd come down Mark felt a little oversensitive and lifted himself off of Donghyuck, causing the younger boy's erection to slap lightly against his shirt and fling drops of precum and lube onto the already cum stained piece of clothing. 

Seeing the Donghyuck's cock, which was an angry looking bright red, Mark felt a little bad the other boy hadn’t gotten to cum. Although he felt pretty exhausted Mark moved down the bed until his face was level with Donghyuck’s erection. Gripping the pulsing cock, Mark sucked it down in one go. Spurred on by the high pitch whine Donghyuck had let out, Mark started sucking the dick like his life depended on it. Donghyuck had been close already from fucking Mark and it wasn’t long before he knew he was about to cum. Holding Mark’s head still Donghyuck started fucking the other’s mouth and after three hard thrusts he came, filling the rapper’s mouth with his load. 

Releasing the softening cock, Mark moved back up the bed and laid down next to a panting Donghyuck. “Thanks Hyuck, that was amazing. Can we nap for a bit? I'm tired.”

“Yeah.” Donghyuck replied, still trying to get his breathing back to normal, “But when we wake up it’s my turn to get fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok tbh not a huge fan of top Donghyuck but I wanted to try writing it. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
